Wecome Back!
by CoolBlaze80
Summary: Mike goes back to Freddy Fazbears Pizza but he ends up remembering the horrible past again... the betrayal of his best friend, Foxy The Pirate.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys I wanted to post something while y'all are waiting for chapter 2 of the Night Shift. Though I did not write this a friend of mine named derpydash131 made it. Enjoy!**

It been three years... three damn years since I worked in that shit hole restaurant! To to this day I could never forget the horror I experienced, people complain if they have a crappy job... heh trust me if you worked where I was at, you'd learn to keep your fucking mouth closed.

Let me tell you about myself... my name is Michael Schmidt or just Mike. My life been one fuck up after the other, My childhood wasn't all the best. My parents never gave two shits about me... especially after 87.

Whats 87 You may ask? Its a fucked up accident that fucked me up for sure!

There's this restaurant called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, I went there as a kid, enjoyed the food, games and most of all... the Animatronic characters. It felt so real and magical. Going there was the best. It felt like... the characters were my actual friends! There was...

Bonnie the Bunny.

Chica the Chicken.

Freddy Fazbear

And...

I sighed.

Foxy the Pirate.

Foxy at the time happened to be my favorite... pirates were so cool to me as a kid, I went on great adventures with Foxy! Sailing the seven seas and searching for treasure!  
>He was my best friend... I grew up lonely... not even my parents cared, so Foxy... was like the special part of my friends and family, he made me so happy! Every day I came to area known as Pirate Cove just to see him, whenever I could I'd annoy the crap outta my parents just to take me back to that restaurant.<p>

I was Foxy's first mate... that's what he'd always say  
>I'd hear words like<br>"Mikey! Yrr... ye be the best first mate ever!"  
>I remember seeing myself giving him a hug and saying "and your my best friend, Foxy!"<p>

Those were the only fragments of happiness I had back then... til that one best friend I trusted dearly, made it shatter.

Flashs of that memory came to mind.

**Flash Back**

I ran joyfully down the sidewalk towards Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, "yay! Going to see Foxy!" I say happily, my mother only rolled her eyes. "This will be so much fu-" I was cut off, I felt myself trip. Laughter was heard coming from above me. I weakly gazed up, one boy was looking over me, I recognized him and shivered. Not him...

"Hah, sup punk! Going to Fozzy Bear's Pizza?" He mocked. I growled "y- yeah I am!" Although I was still scared since he was stronger then me. "That place is for babies! Your nothing but a baby!" He replied. "Sh- shut up! My friends are there!" I defended. The boy snorted "you mean your imaginary friends? Those things are nothing but mechanical trash! Their not even real!" He countered. I was tearing up in anger, I started to stand up slowly in a shakely manner.

"Lemme see... we got the rodent, the duck, the fat bear and whats the other one? Oh yeah... the stupid wolf that's left to rot like the rest of them" He smirked at the insults he just made. When he insulted Foxy... that broke me, I glared "nobody... talks... about... FOXY LIKE THAT!" I shouted, I attempted to throw a punch in his face but he simply moved outta the way causing me to miss and fall face first. He chuckled "your such a pathetic bitch!" He said, he began to kick me hard in my stomach, I yelped in pain. Everytime I tried to get up, he'd push me back down and continued to kick me. My eyes were misty as hot tears cascaded down my cheeks, everything was a blurr but I looked to my mom who was just standing there, watching with her arms crossed. "M- mommy... h- help me..." I called out in a whisper of desperation and pain. She gave no response and just watched. Does... my mommy hate me that much...? I coughed, blood escaped my mouth, I was practically bruised up at this point.

The boy finally backed off after all the beatings, "faggot" he said to me before walking away, I grunted, feeling weak and hurt, I managed to stand up but stumbled. "Mama... why didn't you help...?" I asked. When walking up to me, all I got was a slap across the cheek from her "Because your a fuck up!" She said. My tears returned raining down from me, with that... we walked again in silence going to the restaurant. I felt so broken at this point, everybody hates me...

Once we got to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, I mustered up some strength to open the colorful doors, I went inside, I was hugging myself as I made my way passed the other kids when they saw me... they gave shocked faces seeing my injured state but I didn't care. My nose was stuffed from crying so I couldn't smell the tasty pizza and hearing the loud cheerful music only seemed to hurt my ears, my mom just went a table and on a chair allowing me to roam, she honestly didn't care what I did.

When the managers weren't looking, I snuck into the backstage area to see my only friends...  
>As soon as they my Animatronic friends saw me, they gasped at my condition.<p>

"Mikey!" Said Chica in shock, she quickly grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around and guided me to a seat, I sat down and sniffled. "What in the hell happened to you!?" Asked Bonnie wanting to know.

"I... I... got... beat up... he... made fun of you guys... I couldn't allow that..." I answered with my voice cracking. Chica gave me a hug "want me to get some pizza?" She asked with a soothing tone. I nodded, Chica got up and went to the kitchen to fetch some pizza for me. Bonnie glared. "Dammit Mike! I told you once before! Stop trying to defend us! Were not worth it an-" I cut him off. "YOU GUYS ARE WORTH IT! I need all of you! All of you are like my best friends!" I said back to him, after hearing that, Bonnie's ears went down feeling bad "its hurting you though..." He said quietly. "I'm sorry, Bonnie..." I apologized, Bonnie sat next me, he began to tend to my wounds. I relaxed against him and gave a nuzzle, Bonnie did the same.

Chica soon enough came back with a whole pie of pizza, she placed it right in front of me on a table. "Here's some pizza for the best member of our crew!" She said happily, I smiled at that and took a slice, I nibbled on it. Chica makes the best pizza around...

"Mike... don't let those brats get you down... you'll always be better then them" Chica said. "Don't worry... I won't" I replied, my face was dry and sticky from crying, my body ached and felt sore by the wounds but now got bandages on them thanks to Bonnie. Within minutes I finished the first slice. I was still smiling. "That's right! We want our Mikey to smile!" Chica said and Bonnie nodded in agreement. I looked up ahead to see Freddy, he was sitting down watching this entire scene not really giving a reaction, he seemed emotionless, honestly I could never figure him out. Freddy got up and went up to us.

"... Mike... there's something we need to tell you, we been keeping it from you for to long" he said. I blinked in confusion "what do you mean...?" I asked. Bonnie sighed "it's a secret we meant to tell you but waited to long" he said. I wasn't getting this at all... "as you might already know... we can interact with you, correct?" Asked Freddy. "Uh... y- yeah" I said. "Were not normal you see... normal robots can't do the things we do..." Chica said, Bonnie picked up a newspaper and handed it to me. "Read this and you'll figure out the rest" I took the newspaper and read it outloud. "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Tragic event! Man dressed up in a Freddy Fazbear suit lured five children away and those kids were apparently killed, no bodies were found but the dressed man was found and captured!" My voice flattered at the end, somehow I was putting the pieces to the puzzle together. "Th- those kids... are... you guys...?" I asked, they all nodded. "He was an impostor... killed us horribly and stuffed us in those suits of shame... our bodies decay here and our souls suffer" Freddy said darkly. "That's why we can interact... were not normal" Chica said. "Wait a second... it says five kids... there's only four of you, where's the fifth?" I questioned. Freddy seemed like he was prepared for this question, he went to the closet and opened it, he dragged out a empty yellow Freddy Fazbear suit. "This is him. My brother..."

I never knew Freddy had a brother... "Why is he... so... empty?"

"I don't know... he's different and this is sadly the same suit that imposter wore to kill us" Freddy replied. I looked at the suit with both sympathy and disgust.

"His name is Golden Freddy but we call him, Gold" Bonnie said. Freddy gave a small nuzzle to the empty suit "I know your still in there bro... we'll hear from you again..." he spoke softly to it. I could tell from that Freddy cared for his brother a lot, I felt bad... must be hard seeing him like that.

"The reason why we tell you this is because... we may... lose control at times..." Chica said. "Our souls have lust for revenge ever since we been killed... we go insane and may possibly try to hurt someone" Bonnie said. I gasp "are you all saying... you might... hurt me?" None of them could reply to that. Even my friends would hurt me... I clutched my fist, no! I refuse to believe that! I stood up and ran out from backstage. "Mikey come ba-" Freddy cut Chica off. "Leave him be..." is what all he said.

I was running to Pirate's Cove. To see Foxy. I just can't believe it... after being hurt from this world so much... even the friends I trust will betray me. I stood in front of the Cove, I climbed up and was now in front of the purple curtains "Foxy! Are you there?" I called out. Faint pirate laughter was heard, before I knew it, Foxy opened up the curtains and grabbed me into a hug. "Mikey lad! Great to see ye!" He said, I hugged him back "great to see you too!" I replied, before anyone saw, Foxy brought me inside the cove and closed the curtains. Once Foxy got a better look of me... his eye patch popped up in shock. "What happened to ye!?"

"I'm fine now... don't worry..." those words didn't seem to convince him, Foxy held me close to his side. "When I see the bastard that did this to ye, they be walkin' the plank in the worst way possible!" I chuckled at Foxy being so protective. We are very close to its only natural. "The captain doesn't need to do that" I assured. Foxy thought about it for a moment then calmed himself. "If ye say so lad"

"So what great adventures should we-" I cut Foxy off. "Not today Foxy... um... I need to ask you something"

"Sure lad, ask away!" Foxy said ready for the question.


	2. Chapter 2

**MAKE SURE TO READ!:**

**Hi guys Blaze here to bring you chapter 2 of Welcome Back! Also I just wanted to say that I have no control of when the next part will be written or released because a friend of mine, derpydash131, enjoy!**

**Still in the flashback and still Mike Schmidt's POV**

Foxy was awaiting my question, I took a deep breath before asking. "Would you... ever hurt me...?" Hearing this, Foxy froze up then got serious. "Did they tell ye?" Was the next thing he said to me, I nodded slowly in response, a robotic sigh escaped his mouth. "Were just poor little souls who lost all of control, Mikey so... I can't promise anything" This seemed to anger me, I stamped my foot on the floor. "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!? WE'RE BEST FRIENDS AND YOU'D ACTUALLY HURT ME! HOW THE HECK AM I SUPPOSED TO TRUST YOU!?" I screamed at him, Foxy's ears went down in shame. "Laddy... I'm sorr-" I cut him off. "Apologies won't help! I thought I actually found friends to go to... but no! It turns out I can't trust them either!" I ranted on and on and now Foxy was getting mad. "DON'T YE UNDERSTAND OUR PAIN AND SUFFERIN'!?" He yelled. "DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND MY SUFFERING!?" I yelled at him back.

Back behind the stage, the rest of the crew were hearing the argument that was taking place. "Oh my gosh... poor Mikey..." said Chica, Freddy sighed "we'll just have to let them dea-" Freddy paused, he heard a faint whisper say "he's next..." Freddy shivered at the sound of the unknown voice and then gave a twitch, a realization came. "We gotta go to the Cove... now" Freddy said in a serious tone. "What about the adul-" Bonnie was cut off. "Screw them! We gotta go now!" Freddy said, with that the rest followed making their way out of the backstage and into the crowd, people gasped.

"What are those robots doing!?" One said in shock, "are they programmed to do that?" Another said. Despite the comments the Animatronics managed to get to the Cove and enter inside, a manager apparently saw this "oh god... something is about to happen..." he said under his breath, fear was in his eyes.

Once the crew got in they noticed Foxy's eyes they were black with white pupils in the middle. "I knew it..." muttered Freddy.


	3. Le remider

So guys

I just wanted to say since none of you seem to be reading the little notes I make

I do not take any part in the writing of this story

My friend derpydash131 writes it and I can't control how long or when the next parts get updated

I just wanted to remind you guys

Bai!


End file.
